


Kinks

by logiewankenobi



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Dress Up, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, S&M, Whips, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each boy has their thing. Kendall has his chains, James has his whips, Logan has his outfits, and Carlos has his mind games. They love anything and will try it all, but they all have their own special kink that sets them apart. Or together. Depending on what they're using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt from Hatter. She gave each boy a kink.

If there was one thing Kendall liked to use in the bedroom it was chains. Like, legit, metal chains. He liked to use them on himself or others, it didn't matter. The restriction of movement for either party turned him on greatly. The pleaing and begging to touch and feel drove him crazy, be it his own voice or someone else. And it was always different. With James it was a growl, a bark of command, and Kendall would tease him completely. With Logan it was a whine, high and pleading, like if he didn't get to touch someone he was going to explode. Then with Carlos it was a babble of words, a mix of English and Spanish, a change every time, like a surprise. Then at the end there were bruises and scrapes from the chains that left whoever the wearer was with a mark of ownership. Kendall liked to make sure his partner was pleased and pleasured enough, but in return he liked to get what he wanted. Which was a mark. And chains were a good thing to have around when a tight situation came around. And if anyone found them, he would just flash a small and everyone would leave it alone. Be it charm or not wanting to know the next 'Knight Plan of Trouble', it always worked.  
If James had to pick his favorite trick of the trade it would have to be whips and riding crops. The snap of the leather was music to his ears, along with the noises it caused. It also left red marks, and sometimes blood behind. It was great. When he used it on Kendall the blonde let out growls and worked hard not to moan, which always failed. Logan begged for more, pleading till he couldn't move. Carlos cried out and squirmed. It was a great feeling to have power over others. For just a short amount of time he controlled his partner, no matter who it was. Power wasn't something he was allowed to have often, so of course he abused it. Greatly. He loved the feeling of controlling someones desire and sexual need. He was James Fucking Diamond. He needed the control, the power. He could come just from the simple sound of a moan after a snap on skin. Whips were easy to hide. James had learned at an early age how to hide things from people, like porn magazines and movies. Everyone knew not to touch his matress. But they didn't that there was a hole cut inside the bottom where he stashed his pretty toys.  
Unlike the others, Logan was good at hiding his stuff. Like his costumes. Logan loved role play in bed. His favorite? The latex nurse outfit he had gotten one year as a birthday present from Lucy (don't ask how she figured out about his festishes). It was black with a matching hat and had a red cross on it. But it wasn't the one he used often. He had many stashed away in places. A different one for each person. Spandex came a certain feel to the whole thing, where before clothes were even gone you could see every inch of your partner. Being someone who knew about superheroes, it was easy to have costumes like that and manipulate them in just the right way. Like the Spiderman one he had just for Kendall, showing off every inch of his lean body. The Robin one for Carlos that had the boy shorts, not the long leggings. And then the Captain America one that fit James so well to show off all his muscle. And Logan wore different ones all the time, one he wore more often (then the nurse) was a Nightwing costume, skin tight and gave his body the illusion of muscle that he didn't have compared to the others. And if anyone found them he would just say Halloween and that was that.  
Carlos was a perfect submissive,withering, and crying, and doing whatever he was told. Papi and Daddy being two of the biggest words in his vocabulary when turned on. But when he was in control, he went all out. He had picked up things quickly from the others, involving a little bit of it all. His favorite thing was to tie them up and get them off without even touching them. It was a skill the others didn't quite understand as well as he did. Unlike the others, he observed, took notes in his head. The others just completely surcomed to lust and want and need that they didn't really notice what happened to them during sex. Carlos did. He needed to know. Wanted to know just what exactly sent him and the others over the edge. Tying his partner up and teasing and making them watch as he did whatever to himself or someone else. Carlos was very observant in that. Gags, rope, binds, handcuffs. No one questioned his inventory. If it was found they would think he was preparing for the next prank war.


End file.
